Christmas Mix-Up
by cleotheo
Summary: After a decade away, Ron Weasley returns home for Christmas vowing to make amends with his family. Determined to prove that he can deal with the unexpected changes in the family, Ron goes all out to prove to his sister that he can accept her new family. But has he got all the facts, and are the children he's about to spoil really his flesh and blood? Fun, festive short story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is a short 5 part festive story. It's light-hearted and fun, and features Ron doing what he does best – jumping to conclusions. Updates will be every day this week. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ginny Potter watched her mother fussing around the kitchen, making sure everything was in order. Ordinarily, Ginny would offer to help her mother, but she wasn't impressed with Molly's reason for whipping up two batches of chocolate chip cookies and a batch of cranberry and cinnamon muffins. Molly had baked for her youngest son, Ron, who had sent an owl a few days ago, announcing that he would be coming home for Christmas.

It would be Ron's first Christmas with the family for nearly a decade, but Ginny didn't see it as cause for celebration. Maybe things would have been different if Ron had bothered to keep in touch over the last ten years, but as it was, he'd left the country shortly after the end of the war and had only correspondened by sending the odd card here and there. He'd never showed any interest in the people he'd left behind and he'd made no effort to keep up with the family's news.

Ginny knew she was possibly being a bit harsh on her brother, but his actions had hurt her deeply. As much as she loved all of her brothers, it had been Ron she'd always been the closest to. With just over a year between their ages, they'd spent a lot of time together growing up, and at one point had been the only two Weasley children not to be attending Hogwarts. In fact the first year Ron had gone off to the wizarding school and Ginny had been left alone at home had been the loneliest time in her life. Luckily, she was only a year behind Ron in starting Hogwarts and even though she'd made friends of her own, she'd still being included by her big brother. But then he'd just left and hadn't kept in touch and the abandonment hurt Ginny more than she'd ever let on.

"Oh, this will be your brother," Molly cried excitedly when there was a knock at the back door. "And for Merlin's sake, Ginny, put a smile on your face. Today is a happy occasion."

"We'll see," Ginny muttered, leaning against the kitchen counter as her mother took a moment to check her reflection before flinging open the door and throwing herself at Ron.

As her brother finally managed to enter the house, Ginny had to admit he was looking well. He looked to have grown up a lot and was sporting a short red beard. Ginny wasn't overly keen on beards, but she has to admit the look suited Ron and made him look more mature.

"Hi, Ginny," he greeted with a smile that reminded her of the boy she'd once looked up to with a vengeance.

"Ronald," Ginny replied crisply ignoring the pointed look Molly sent her way.

"I guess I deserve the cold shoulder," Ron conceded with a half-smile.

"Of course you don't," Molly insisted. "You're home now, and that's all that matters."

"I don't think everyone sees it that way," Ron said softly, his focus still on Ginny.

"I don't," Ginny replied bluntly. "The fact you're back does not make up for all that you've missed."

"I'm sorry about that," Ron apologised, sounding sincere. "But I did think about you all the time."

"It's a shame you didn't think of me on my wedding day," Ginny snapped back. "Or even on the days I gave birth to your niece and nephew. You've missed so much Ron, and I don't know if I can forgive you."

"I understand," Ron said thickly. "But I will do everything I can to earn your forgiveness and prove that I'm worthy of a second chance. I want to get to know my family again, including all the new members I've not yet met."

"Please Ginny, don't be angry," Molly pleaded. "It's Christmas, a time of forgiveness. Let's make this Christmas a one to remember."

"Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble," Ginny vowed. "Let's just hope everyone is the same," she added pointedly.

"No trouble from me," Ron promised, holding his hand up as though he was surrendering to his sister.

"I've got to pop out," Ginny said, turning back to her mother. "Are you okay to watch the kids? I'll be back for them before lunch."

"It's no problem," Molly replied with a smile. "When you let them know you're leaving, send one of them in for some milk and cookies."

"Okay, but don't spoil them," Ginny warned. "We're taking them for something to eat while we're out seeing Santa."

Ron watched as his sister headed into the living room, where he could then hear her talking to what he presumed were her two children. When Ginny returned with her coat on, she thanked Molly again for watching the children, but barely grunted a goodbye to him as she left The Burrow.

"Don't worry about your sister, she'll come round," Molly assured her son, patting his hand as she moved past him to put the kettle on. "Sit down, and you can tell me all about your life."

Ron had barely settled himself at the familiar kitchen table when he heard footsteps running towards the kitchen, and he couldn't help but stare as a small boy around four years old ran into the room, calling for his Nana Molly. The fact a child had entered the room wasn't what had caught Ron by surprise, as he already knew his sister's children were in the house. What shook Ron was that the boy looked the spitting image of their old school nemesis, Draco Malfoy. The boy had the same distinctive platinum blond hair as Malfoy, as well as his pale complexion and piercing grey eyes. There was no doubt that the boy who had just entered the room was a Malfoy.

"Two minutes Scorpius, and I'll get you and Ruby some milk and cookies," Molly said, ruffling the boys white blond hair.

"Thank you, Nana Molly." Scorpius grinned toothily at Molly before turning his attention towards Ron. Tilting his head to one side, he took a step closer to Ron. "Hello," he said brightly. "I'm Scorpius."

"Hello Scorpius," Ron replied, hardly able to believe he was conversing with Malfoy's child, who also happened to be his nephew. "I'm Ron."

"Are you a Weasley?" Scorpius asked.

"I am," Ron confirmed with a nod. "How did you know that?"

"The hair," Scorpius replied. "Weasleys have red hair. I'm a Malfoy, and I don't have red hair."

"No, you don't," Ron chuckled, surprised to find he was liking Scorpius and pleased to note he wasn't like his father in personality, even though he was his double in the looks department.

"Here Scorpius," Molly called, holding out a plate which contained four cookies. "Take these into the front room and come back for your milk."

Obediently Scorpius took the plate from Molly and went running into the front room with it. Seconds later he was back for the milk and carefully carrying two child friendly plastic glasses, he trotted back to his playtime, calling his goodbyes over his shoulder.

"Wow, now there is a kid who looks like his father," Ron remarked with a low whistle.

"Draco couldn't deny him, even if he wanted to," Molly chuckled.

"Does he want to deny him?" Ron asked with a frown, wondering if Ginny had problems with her husband.

"Of course he doesn't," Molly tutted. "Draco's a doting father. I'm just saying that Scorpius is pure Malfoy. One look at him and you can tell who his father is. Mind you, his sister is the spit of her mother."

Wondering when he would meet his niece, who would be Ruby if he'd heard his mother correctly, Ron answered the questions Molly fired his way. Sadly, there wasn't much to tell about his life as he'd spent most of the time he was away travelling from place and place. None of his relationships had been serious, and he'd certainly never come close to settling down and starting a family. Although all that could change if he remained at home, which was something he was debating about doing, and the success of his festive visit would determine if home beckoned or if his travels would continue.

After nearly an hour of questioning, Ron needed a break, and he excused himself to use the bathroom. On his way back down, he decided to poke his head into the front room, so rather than return straight to the kitchen, he took the opportunity to spy on his niece and nephew. The second he laid eyes on Ruby, Ron understood what Molly meaning about her being the spitting image of her mother. Sitting next to Scorpius on the floor was a girl who looked to be a year or so older than the blond boy. She had poker straight red hair which flowed virtually all the way down her back, and she was bossing her dolls around in a very Ginny like manner. In fact Ron could remember the way his sister used to order her toys around as though they were living entities and could understand her.

Ron stood for a few minutes, watching the two children playing, and he was hit with pangs of regret that he was only now going to get the chance to get to know them. Even if the children were technically Malfoys, which was something he was still struggling to get his head around, they were also part Weasley and his flesh and blood. He should have been there for them their entire lives, and he felt a wave of guilt over the fact he hadn't just abandoned Ginny and her children, but his brothers and their offspring as well.

Vowing to make it up to everyone, Ron returned to the kitchen and took Molly up on her offer of a second cup of tea and more muffins and cookies. Part way through their second cup of tea, Ginny returned and checking the children had behaved themselves she headed into the front room. A few seconds later, Scorpius entered the kitchen carrying the empty plate and empty glasses.

"Thank you Nana Molly, they were scrummy," Scorpius said, licking his lips. "You make the best cookies in the world."

"Now you sound like your father, he's always flattering me," Molly laughed as she gave Scorpius a hug and sneaked him another small cookie.

Ron watched as Scorpius crammed the cookie into his mouth, spilling crumbs all down his top. Chuckling, Molly brushed off Scorpius's t-shirt and wiped a napkin around his mouth to grab the rest of the mess he'd made. Just as she'd finished, Ruby ran into the room with her coat on but not fastened.

"Mum says you need to hurry up and get your coat on or we won't get to see Santa," Ruby declared with wide eyes as she began to tug on Scorpius's hand.

Scorpius gasped at the thought of not being able to see Santa, and he rushed off with Ruby to get his coat on. A couple of minutes later, Ginny came through the kitchen with both children wrapped up for the winter and chatting excitedly together about Santa.

"Thank for looking after them Mum," Ginny said, giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

"It's always my pleasure," Molly said, saying goodbye to her grandchildren.

"Bye Nana Molly," Scorpius said. "Bye Mr Ron," he added, waving at Ron as he almost vanished out of sight.

"Bye Scorpius, Bye Ruby," Ron called.

Hesitating in the doorway, Ginny gave him a strange look, and Ron guessed she was wondering what he was up to by being so nice to the children. As his sister looked at him, Ron realised that one of the reasons she was so hesitant to let him back into her life was because she thought he was going to cause trouble. Clearly she was worried that he would lose it when he discovered she was married to Draco Malfoy and had two children with him. Which to be honest, he would have done when he was younger. But he was more mature now, and as long as Ginny was happy, he wasn't going to cause trouble with her husband or disapprove of the choices she'd made.

"Bye Ginny," he said quietly. "I hope to see you soon."

"More than likely," Ginny replied with a slight smile. "Bye, Ron."

"See, I told you she would come round," Molly said smugly as the door closed behind Ginny and the children and it was just the two of them.

"I don't think I'm quite forgiven yet," Ron chuckled. "But I think I know a way to get in her good books."

"Are you going to share?" Molly asked.

"I'd rather not," Ron said. "Ginny and the children will be back before Christmas, won't they?"

"Actually, the entire family will be here on Christmas Eve," Molly answered. "A lot of the family do their own thing on Christmas Day, but Christmas Eve is always spent here."

"Perfect," Ron replied with a grin.

Christmas Eve wasn't for another few days, so that gave him plenty of time to find the best presents for Scorpius and Ruby. Of course he would be buy for all of his nieces and nephews, but he wanted something special for his sister's children. After all, he wanted to prove to Ginny that he didn't care that she was a Malfoy, he still loved her and he would love her children. He might even be generous enough to buy Malfoy a little something just to let everyone know that he'd grown up and there were no hard feelings and that he accepted that the Malfoys were now part of the Weasley family.


	2. Chapter 2

After picking Ruby and Scorpius up from her mothers, Ginny contemplated Ron's reaction to Scorpius as they headed to Diagon Alley. It hadn't occurred to her until after she'd left The Burrow that Ron might have a problem with Scorpius. However, it seemed her brother had taken his presence fairly calmly, showing that maybe he had grown up as he'd promised. But then again, Ginny had to wonder if he knew everything, and if he did, how did he really feel about the Malfoys being a part of their lives, and would he view Draco as having taken over his role in the lives of Harry and Hermione?

Ginny knew for a fact the brother she'd grown up with wouldn't be happy with the fact Draco Malfoy was an everyday part of their lives. She knew her brother of old would be fuming that he'd married Hermione, who at one point had been the love of Ron's life, even if he hadn't had the guts to do anything about it. But would the new Ron accept that nothing had ever happened between him and Hermione, and that he had no claim on her and she had the right to be with anyone she chose?

And then there was Draco's closeness with Harry to consider. Would Ron feel replaced as Harry's best friend, as these days there was no doubt that the person Harry spent the most time with outside of the family was Draco. Not only were they Auror partners, but they'd become good friends outside of work. In fact Ginny often thought their friendship was more balanced than the one Harry had once had with Ron, as Draco wasn't at all jealous that Harry was the famous 'Boy Who Lived', whereas at time it had severely bothered Ron to play second fiddle to his famous best friend. But Draco didn't care if people deferred to Harry or considered him more qualified to be an Auror than he was, he was settled in his own skin and was content with his place in life.

Hoping that Ron stayed true to his word and didn't cause trouble, Ginny dragged her attention away from her brother as they arrived in Diagon Alley. With Christmas just around the corner the street was bustling with more people than normal, and there were additional market stalls peppered along the street selling various festive goodies.

"There's Daddy," Ruby called, pointing down the street towards the quidditch shop.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the sight of both Harry and Draco standing outside the quidditch shop, gazing into the window like children eyeing up potential presents. As much as she loved quidditch, and had in fact given up a career as a professional to have children, the lure of the quidditch shop didn't appeal to her in the same way. However, when it came to quidditch Harry and Draco were like big kids and hadn't quite grown out of the habit of gazing into the windows of the shop in wonder whenever they passed.

"And Nate," Scorpius added with a cheer as he slipped free of Ginny's hold and ran towards his best friend, Ginny and Harry's son, Nathan, who was the image of his father with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes.

Scorpius and Nathan had been born a day apart, and had been inseparable since birth. Her pregnancy with Nate had been Ginny's second, but it had been Hermione's first, and it had been great to go through the experience together. Although Ginny had thought she would give birth first as she went into labour almost twenty four hours before Hermione. But while she was in the hospital, Harry informed her that Hermione had been admitted and then word had arrived that she had given birth. Nathan had arrived only a few hours later, but since the two boys had been born on either side of midnight, Scorpius was officially a day older than his best friend.

"Nice hair, Nate," Ginny remarked, ruffling her son's neatly trimmed hair.

While Ruby had being at The Burrow, Harry had taken Nathan to get his hair cut. Originally, Ruby was supposed to be with them, but the second she heard the word hairdresser she refused to go with her father. Ruby was determined that no-one was going to cut her hair, and even though Ginny and Harry had assured her that it was Nathan getting his hair cut, not her, she'd refused to budge. Luckily, Molly had offered to have her for a few hours while Ginny did some Christmas shopping in secret as she'd learnt over the years that it was impossible to buy for her children without them spotting her purchases in some way. Even when she thought they were engrossed in something else and not paying her the slightest bit of attention, they'd still managed to know exactly what she had bought.

"Maybe it's time for you to get a haircut as well," Draco mused as he greeted his son.

"Not the hair," Scorpius scolded, backing away from his father and glaring at him.

"He sounds just like you," Harry sniggered. "Not the hair, anything but the hair."

"There's nothing wrong with taking pride in one's appearance," Draco replied haughtily. "You should try it sometime, Potter. It wouldn't have hurt you to have your hair cut alongside Nate."

"I did have my hair cut," Harry replied defensively, raising his hand to his thick, jet black hair. "I can't help having wild hair. And you of all people should know better than to pick on someone because of their hair, gel-boy."

"That is enough," Ginny interrupted, knowing that if she didn't step in Harry and Draco would end up bickering for England, even if these days it was all in jest and all done good naturedly.

"Fine," Draco conceded with a sigh. "Thanks for having Scorpius this morning, Gin. Hermione and I really appreciated it."

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" Ginny asked with a frown, suddenly realising that her best friend was missing. "Everything went okay at the Healers, didn't it?"

"Everything was perfect," Draco reassured her. "Lyra is the picture of health."

Lyra was Draco and Hermione's daughter, who had just celebrated her second birthday, and she'd been due a check-up with the paediatric healer, which was why Ginny had offered for Molly to also look after Scorpius for the morning. And while Scorpius was the spitting image of his father, Lyra was the double of her mother. Even at two years old she had a riot of thick brown curls, wide innocent brown eyes and quite a bossy little nature. She was a mini-Hermione in every way imaginable.

"Hermione just called into the pet emporium for some cat treats," Draco continued. "And of course Lyra had to go with her to make sure she got the right kind."

"I didn't know cats were fussy over what treats they had," Harry remarked. "Crookshanks never was."

"The cats aren't fussy, but Lyra is," Draco laughed. "You know what a little perfectionist she is. I brought some treats home last week and she refused to let the cats have them as they weren't proper kitten treats."

"Yep, she's her mother's daughter alright," Harry laughed. "There's no mistaking her parentage."

"To be fair there's no mistaking any of them," Ginny pointed out. "Lyra might be a mini-Hermione, but Scorpius is pure Malfoy. And Ruby and Nate are the spit of us."

"I guess sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Harry remarked, looking up and grinning when he spotted his best friend heading their way.

"Thanks for having Scorpius, Ginny," Hermione said as she arrived at their side. "He didn't cause trouble for Molly, did he?"

"Of course not, he was a complete angel," Ginny laughed. "You know what it's like, the second any of the kids set foot in The Burrow they behave like butter wouldn't melt."

"I wish he was more like that at home," Hermione snorted.

"Join the club," Ginny remarked, glancing towards where the two boys were standing with their heads together. "Is it just me, or do they look as though they're up to something?"

"They better not be up to anything, or else there'll be no Santa," Hermione replied, raising her voice so the two boys could hear her.

"We'll be good Aunt Hermione," Nate promised with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, we want to see Santa," Scorpius added with an innocent looking grin of his own.

"Lunch first, I think," Harry said. "I'm starving."

"I could do with something to eat," Draco agreed.

"Here or the muggle world?" Ginny asked. Since they were going to see Santa they would have to venture into the muggle world, but luckily with both Hermione and Harry having their roots in the muggle world, it was an experience both Ginny and Draco had gotten used to over the years.

"I want chicken nuggets," Ruby said politely.

"Chicken nuggets it is, then," Hermione said, knowing that the best chicken nuggets which all the kids loved came from a small restaurant in the muggle world not far from where her parents lived, and not far from the shopping centre where they were going to see Santa.

Reminding the children that they were going into the muggle world and would have to be careful about magic, the adults each took charge of a child and headed off into the muggle world. Thankfully it was a trip they made quite often and all four children understood that in the muggle world they had to be quiet about the fact they were magical. However, they always enjoyed themselves so much in the muggle world that it was rarely an issue that they were really witches and wizards.

While the children dove into their chicken nuggets and chattered happily about going to see Santa, the adults ate their lunch and Ginny informed them all of Ron's return. Of course they all knew Ron was returning, but none of them had remembered that it was that day he'd been due home.

"There wasn't any issues with Scorpius, was there?" Draco questioned, glancing towards his son who seemed totally fine and not at all bothered about anything.

"No," Ginny replied. "In fact, when we left, Ron was very nice towards both Ruby and Scorpius."

"Really?" Draco snorted sceptically. "I can't imagine him being nice to my son."

"Maybe he has grown up, like he claims," Ginny said with a shrug. "Or maybe he realises that there's no point causing trouble. It had to have been obvious that Mum thinks of Scorpius as family. Maybe he's just accepting the inevitable, that things have moved on in ten years and he's in no position to complain."

"Even so, we've been bracing ourselves for some sort of backlash," Hermione admitted. "I really can't believe Ron would accept Draco and I without a fuss."

"Hermione's right," Harry said gently to his wife. "I expected a fuss, just like I expect a fuss when he finds out Draco and I work together and are friends. Maybe he's just biding his time."

"He better not be," Ginny snarled. "I warned him there was to be no trouble, and if he causes any, I won't stand for it. I will not have him ruining our Christmas."

"We won't let him do that," Harry assured Ginny as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a placating peck on the cheek. "But let's not worry about Ron today. Let's enjoy the afternoon and enjoy visiting Santa."

"You make it sound like you're going to get on his lap," Draco laughed.

"Maybe I will," Harry shot back with a grin. "I never got to visit Santa as a child."

"Really?" Draco questioned in surprise. "But you grew up in the muggle world. I thought all muggles believed in Santa."

"I believed in him, I was just never allowed to go and see him," Harry replied with a shrug. "The Dursleys used to take Dudley every year, but I was always left with a neighbour. It was just another thing I wasn't allowed to take part in."

"That sucks," Draco said with a sympathetic shake of his head. "Father may have had his faults, but I can honestly say I was never neglected as a child. If Santa existed in our world, I'm sure I would have been allowed to see him."

"If Santa was part of the magical world, you would have been one of those families who always visited Lapland," Harry chuckled. "Or had private visits from the man himself. I can't imagine you queueing up to see him with the other children."

"We never did do much queuing," Draco agreed with a smirk. "Mother always said it was common to queue. Even the few times Father took me to quidditch matches, we never had to wait in line."

"Spoilt git," Harry chuckled.

"That's me," Draco laughed. "But my son will not be the same. He'll queue with all the muggles and wait his turn to see Santa."

"Just as long as you remember the queues will be long and we will likely have to stand for a while," Hermione reminded her husband. "No losing patience and using magic to thin the crowds."

"As if I would do that," Draco gasped innocently.

"I'm sure both of you did it last year," Hermione said, including Harry in her warning glare. "A remarkable amount of people in front of us dropped out last year."

"Is it our fault that young children can't wait in line, without needing the bathroom?" Harry questioned. "Honestly, Hermione, we're Aurors. We wouldn't use our magic in such a way against innocent muggles."

"Right," Ginny snorted. "You two are just as devious as each other. But I'm with Hermione on this one. No magic. We wait in line like everyone else."

"Of course," Harry and Draco vowed together, mischievous smirks curling at the sides of their lips as they exchanged a troublesome look.

Praying that the men would behave, Hermione and Ginny turned their attention to the children and once lunch was over, they headed off to the muggle shopping centre where they were going to see Santa. On their way towards Santa's Grotto, they also visited a few shops and bought a few bits and pieces that weren't available in the magical world.

Finally they arrived at Santa's Grotto, which was a magical winter wonderland boasting elves, reindeer and fake snow. There was also a sign advertising an ice-rink nearby, and Ruby begged to be allowed to visit once they'd seen Santa.

"I don't see why not," Hermione replied with a grin. "It's been ages since I've been ice-skating."

"Instead of skating in public, why don't we go to the manor," Draco suggested. "We can freeze the lake and skate on there. That way when Potter falls down, he won't embarrass himself in front of too many people."

"What makes you think I'm going to fall down?" Harry demanded.

"You can't dance, so I'm betting you can't skate either," Draco chuckled. "Or are you a secret skater?"

"I've never actually skated before," Harry admitted. "But I'm willing to give it a try."

"Public or private?" Draco asked.

"Private sounds better," Harry replied. "As you say, if I fall, I've got fewer people to embarrass myself in front of."

With plans made to head back to the manor and have a private skating session, the two families joined the queue to see Santa, and the children each looked forward to sitting on Santa's lap and telling him just what they wanted for Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

As he scoured the shops in both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, Ron remembered why he disliked shopping for other people so much. As always he found plenty of things he would like, but he was never sure on what other people would appreciate. And he was also never sure what other people had seen and noted the price of while they were shopping, and would then possibly judge him for only spending a certain amount on them.

Although to be fair, this was the first time Ron had been shopping and not really had to worry about money. His initial decision to travel had been aided by a monetary reward the Ministry of Magic had issued to him, Harry and Hermione after the war. While it hadn't been a fortune, it had been enough to get Ron going off on his travels. And during his travels, Ron had found work constantly, while also staying at the cheapest hostels, and sometimes even staying with people he made friends with. As such, he'd been able to save as he went and he'd returned home with a decent nest egg.

The money Ron had returned home with was enough to find him somewhere to live and tide him over until he could find a job, if of course he decided he was done with travelling and was ready to settle down. But it was also enough for him to treat his family and try and make up for the fact he'd pretty much ignored them for ten years.

After much deliberation, Ron had bought his parents some travel vouchers, so they could take a break sometime in the New Year. He'd then managed to find items for all of his brothers, their partners and their children, until finally he was just left with Ginny and her family. And he already had plans to ensure their presents were slightly more lavish as he wanted to prove that he had no problem with his sister being a Malfoy, even if he could still hardly believe his little sister had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy of all people.

Visiting a clothes shop in Hogsmeade, Ron purchased a delicate baby blue jumper for his sister. The sales assistant had informed him that it was a designer brand, named Dazzle, and apparently was one of the most popular brands in the country right now. Not knowing anything about fashion, but knowing his sister would appreciate the fact he'd bought her something designer, Ron had forked out a small fortune for the jumper.

He then visited a liquor shop and bought a limited edition bottle of Ogdens Fire-Whisky for Draco. He had no idea if the blond drank fire-whisky, but you couldn't get better than Ogdens, and the fact he'd purchased a limited edition made it even more special. Surely even a Malfoy wouldn't turn their nose up at such an expensive bottle of liquor? At least Ron hoped he wouldn't, and he hoped that Ginny's husband would accept his peace offering and wouldn't cause trouble.

Deciding that the toy shops were better in Diagon Alley, Ron headed there to pick up items for his niece and nephew. He'd already bought some toys for his other nieces and nephews, but he was after something special for Scorpius and Ruby. Although since he had no idea what either child liked, he was just hoping that they would be typical kids and would like the things most wizarding children did.

Taking his time making his choices, Ron moved from shop to shop mulling over his choices. He was fairly confident he was going to buy Scorpius an enchanted quidditch pitch, which could stage mini matches with teams of figures you could buy separately. But he had a few options for Ruby, and he was looking at an enchanted tea set, complete with doll guests, when he glanced across the store and sucked in his breath at the back of a very familiar witch.

Losing interest in the tea set, Ron gaped at the familiar sight of his former friend. Even though ten years had passed, he still recognised Hermione, and as she turned her head, he realised she was even prettier than he had remembered. Ron suspected that hidden behind the bookworm had always been an attractive witch, but she'd rarely let that side of her out while he'd known her. However, now she seemed much more confident and the fact she was attractive was no longer hidden under a bookish exterior.

Just as Ron was about to make his way over to his old friend, she turned her body and he spotted that she was holding a small child. The child in question only looked to be about two at the oldest, but Ron knew without a doubt that she was Hermione's child as the little girl already had a head full of irrepressible chocolate curls.

Even though he'd prepared himself for the people he cared about having moved on with their lives, it was still tough to see it with his own eyes. It pained him slightly to think that Hermione had found someone she loved and was now a mother, and quite possibly a wife. Ron just hoped that whoever he was, he treated Hermione right and deserved to have such an amazing witch as his partner.

Brushing aside his feelings of jealously, and reminding himself that he just wanted Hermione to be happy, Ron set off to approach his old friend. But before he'd taken two steps, a smile lit up Hermione's face and he turned to see Harry heading towards her. Harry was also still recognisable, but like Hermione he seemed to have more confidence in himself and Ron wasn't too surprised to see a nearby witch checking him out as he passed. Although Harry himself seemed oblivious to the witch as his eyes were firmly on Hermione.

Ron watched as Harry greeted Hermione and pecked the little girl on the head and said something to make her giggle. At the interaction, Ron's stomach dropped as he realised that his two best friends were now a couple. Briefly he wondered if anything had been going on before he'd gone travelling, but he could never recall a spark between his two friends. If anything, he thought Harry would have reunited with Ginny once the war was over, and more than once he'd heard Hermione say that Harry was like the brother she'd never had. But clearly something had changed since then and their strong bond of friendship had clearly turned into romance.

Before Ron had a chance to approach them, the couple turned and left the store. As he watched them leave, chatting and laughing together, Ron decided that they looked happy. He also decided that he was happy for them, and even though it was slightly weird to think they were a couple, he vowed to support them. In fact, he would show them his support by buying them a Christmas present. He wasn't sure if Harry and Hermione would be at The Burrow on Christmas Eve, as he had no idea if they still kept in touch with the family, but even if they didn't turn up, he could get their address and pay them a visit.

With his mind ticking over what sort of present he could get for his old friends, Ron picked up an enchanted tea set for Ruby. After paying for his purchase, he then left the toy shop and set off trying to find something for Harry, Hermione and their daughter. Ten minutes later he spotted an advert for a professional photographer, and decided to book his friends a portrait session. That way they could get a professional family picture taken.

Happy that everyone was sorted, an exhausted Ron headed back to The Burrow to wrap his purchases and then all he would have to do was wait until Christmas Eve and hoped everyone like them and appreciated the effort he'd made.

* * *

Entering the house with Lyra, Hermione was immediately struck by how quiet it was. When she'd headed to the shops to help Harry pick out Ginny's Christmas present, she'd left Draco and Scorpius to entertain themselves, and they'd made no mention of going out.

"Draco, Scorpius," she cried, entering the living room with her daughter. "Where are they?" she muttered to her daughter as she settled her on the sofa.

Turning towards the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room, Hermione frowned as she realised some of the ornaments were slightly askew. Wondering if her husband and son had been playing around the tree for some reason, she headed over to the corner and spotted a pair of large brown eyes watching her.

"Loki," she scolded with a sigh, reaching into the branches and pulling out a small jet black kitten. "Where's your brother?" she asked, putting the kitten on the floor. "Thor?"

At the sound of his name, a white kitten crawled out from under the tree, a silver bauble hanging from his tail. Shooing the kittens away from her tree, Hermione watched the pair scamper off together, wondering why on earth she ever agreed to have kittens in the house. Although that question was answered immediately as a third kitten, this one grey, trotted into the room and instantly clamoured up on the sofa beside Lyra.

"Fudge," Lyra cried happily, snuggling up with the kitten.

When Lyra had been born, Hermione had still had Crookshanks and the pair had formed an instant bond. But he'd been really old at that point, and he'd sadly died several months ago, leaving Lyra devastated. Draco had suggested a kitten for Lyra to help her get over the loss, and Hermione had agreed as a friend from work had a cat who had been expecting kittens. When the kittens were born, and were old enough to leave their mother, the Malfoys had gone to pick a kitten and Lyra had instantly taken to the one grey kitten in the litter. That should have been it, but Hermione's friend remarked that no-one wanted the black kitten as so many people viewed them as bad luck, and he was exceptionally close with one of his siblings, so she wanted them to go as a pair. And Hermione being a soft touch couldn't stand the thought of the kittens being unwanted, so she'd agreed to take the brothers on as well as the grey kitten. Only while Fudge was an angel and was content to spend her every waking moment with Lyra, Loki and Thor were little devils and were always in some sort of mischief.

"I'm too soft," Hermione muttered to herself as she whipped out her wand and returned her tree to the neat perfection she preferred. Every year Scorpius helped her decorate the tree, and this year Lyra had also helped, but the second they'd finished, Hermione used magic to ensure that the tree looked perfect.

"Mum, Mum," Scorpius's voice cried and Hermione turned around just in time to grab Scorpius and stop him running head first into the tree.

"Whoa there, Scorp," Hermione chuckled. "What's got you so excited?"

"I was upside down," Scorpius replied breathlessly, his usually pale complexion somewhat flushed. "We went whoosh and then I was upside down."

"Upside down?" Hermione frowned, glancing up as Draco entered the room. Like Scorpius he looked slightly flushed and his hair was distinctly dishevelled. "Draco Malfoy, do not tell me you had our son on a broomstick and took him upside down."

"Fine, I won't tell you," Draco retorted with a cheeky grin.

"Draco, he could have been hurt," Hermione scolded.

"I would never put him in danger," Draco countered. "He was safe. It was one tiny loop. We were upside down for under thirty seconds."

"I don't like it," Hermione muttered. "And do you know that while you two were out flying, we had kittens up the tree?"

"I'm surprised they haven't toppled it over," Draco chuckled, amused at the kittens antics. If they were human, he was positive they would be Slytherins.

"Don't curse it," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Have you and Scorpius eaten?"

"We were waiting for you and Lyra," Draco replied.

"More like you were waiting for me to make it," Hermione laughed, knowing that her husband had many skills, but cooking wasn't one of them.

"I thought it was preferable to poisoning our son," Draco remarked. "I'll help."

"Okay," Hermione said with a nod of her head. "Scorpius, stay here with your sister. And after lunch, you can help me wrap up a few presents."

"Ooh, what sort of presents?" Scorpius asked, spotting the bags his mother had brought in with her and diving inside.

"None for you," Hermione laughed. "Santa has all your presents. These are for other people."

"Like who?" Draco asked with a frown. "I thought our shopping was done."

"It was just a few last minute bits," Hermione replied with a shrug. "I grabbed some chocolates for Ron."

"You haven't seen him in ten years, and you're giving him chocolates?" Draco questioned with an unimpressed snort. "If one of my friends abandoned my for ten years, I wouldn't be rushing out to buy them a present."

"It's only a token gift," Hermione retorted with a shrug. "Besides, I don't want to be handing out presents on Christmas Eve and leave Ron out. I don't want any trouble, Draco."

"Is that a warning?" Draco asked with an amused smirk.

"If you need warning, then yes," Hermione said. "Now come and help me with lunch. And Scorpius, don't you dare open those chocolates," she called back over her shoulder as she left the room.

"We can have chocolates after lunch," Draco whispered to his son, giving him a conspiratorial wink as he followed Hermione towards the kitchen to help with lunch, before the family spent a quiet afternoon together looking forward to Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron awoke on Christmas Eve, with the smells of his childhood wafting up the stairs. It had been a long time since he'd had a traditional Christmas and he was looking forward to the festivities. Although he had to admit, he was slightly nervous at facing his siblings. Ginny hadn't exactly been blown away to see him, and he doubted any of his brothers would be much different. If anything, he was expecting them to be more difficult and hostile towards him. However, he was determined to win them round and prove that he once again wanted to be part of the family.

Eager to get started on the day, Ron hopped out of bed and grabbed a quick shower. Once he was dressed, he then double checked the presents he'd bought were all wrapped and sorted, before he headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Mum," he called cheerily as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Molly returned with a smile. "Can you grab your own breakfast, I'm snowed under here?"

"Of course," Ron reassured his mother. "You're not making a full Christmas dinner, are you?"

"Heavens no," Molly chuckled. "Dinner will be tomorrow. Today will be a buffet."

"I can smell turkey though," Ron said as he grabbed himself some cereal.

"I'm cooking for tomorrow as well," Molly explained. "Although, I have got a smaller one for today, which I'm going to turn into hot turkey rolls. And then I've got cakes to get on with."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ron asked.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Molly checked, giving Ron a wary glance. After all, before he'd gone away the last thing he would have offered to do on a Christmas Eve was to help her prepare for the family descending on them.

"I'm sure," Ron assured his mother, well aware that Molly wasn't used to him offering to help around the house. "I want to help."

"Excellent," Molly said, flashing a smile at her youngest son. "In that case once you've finished breakfast, you can get the Christmas table cloth from the cupboard and we've also got some Christmas plates in there as well."

After finishing his breakfast, and washing his own dishes, Ron did as Molly asked and covered the kitchen table in a festive cover. He then started to plate up some of the party food, using the Christmas plates he hadn't even known his family owned. While he did that, Molly started whipping up batches of cakes and biscuits which would provide the dessert element of the buffet.

"There's a Christmas cake in the cupboard for the centre piece," Molly informed her son as she took the two turkeys out of the oven.

Just as Ron was placing the home-made Christmas cake in the centre of the table, the back door opened and Arthur entered lugging a large fir tree.

"Do you need a hand, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Yes please," Arthur huffed. "We need to set this up in the front room."

"Why haven't you already got a tree up?" Ron asked as he helped his father lug the tree into the front room, where a pot was already waiting for it.

"The grandchildren always help decorate it on Christmas Eve," Arthur replied. "It's a tradition."

"I bet they all enjoy it," Ron remarked.

"They love it," Arthur replied with a grin. "Mind you, it almost gives poor Hermione a heart attack. The tree always looks rather haphazard, and you know how she likes things all perfect. Her tree is always as neat as a pin."

"That sounds like Hermione," Ron agreed with a fond smile. "So does that mean she'll be here this afternoon?"

"Of course," Arthur answered with a nod. "Hermione and her family are part of our family. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No problem," Ron assured his father. "It'll be nice to see her. It'll be nice to see everyone."

"Give it half an hour and you won't be able to hear yourself think in here," Arthur chuckled.

Wondering which of his brothers would be the first to arrive, Ron helped Arthur dig out the Christmas decorations and set them beside them tree. He then headed back to help Molly just as the back door opened and his oldest brother, Bill entered with his wife Fleur and their three children.

"Ron," Bill greeted shortly as he introduced his three children to his youngest brother.

"Are you home for good?" Fleur asked as the children headed into the front room, after barely giving Ron a second look.

"Maybe," Ron replied. "We'll see how Christmas goes."

"Mum would like to have you home," Bill said quietly as Fleur pulled on an apron and started to help Molly decorate her first batch of cupcakes.

"Just Mum?" Ron asked.

"Let's see how Christmas goes," Bill answered, his lack of positive answer telling Ron everything he needed to know. If he wanted to be part of the family again, he would have to work hard and prove himself.

It was a similar story when Percy arrived a few minutes later with his wife, Audrey and their two children. Ron received a slightly frosty reception from his brother and the sister-in-law he'd never met, and his nieces and nephews merely said hello before hurrying off to see the members of the family they knew.

"Don't worry, everyone will come round," Molly assured her son as the door opened again and this time George and his family entered The Burrow.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," George drawled. "Long time, no see, little brother."

"Hi George," Ron replied. "It's nice to see you. You're looking well."

"I am," George said with a nod of his head. "We all are."

"And are you going to introduce me to your family?" Ron asked.

"Surely you remember, Ange," George remarked, sliding his arm around the waist of the stunning dark haired witch by his side.

"Of course," Ron confirmed. "Hi, Angelina."

"Hello Ron," Angelina greeted with a warm smile. "And this little monster here, is Freddie," she added, ruffling the hair of a cute red-headed boy who was eyeing up the treats Molly had laid out.

"As in Fred?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes," George replied softly.

"That's nice," Ron said with a smile. "You've only got the one, haven't you?"

"For now," George answered sharing a smile with Angelina.

"Are we missing something over there?" Fleur called, having heard the conversation between the two brothers.

"No," George called back. "Freddie, let's go and see your cousins," he said, taking hold of his son's hand and hurrying into the front room with him.

"Sorry, have I put my foot in it?" Ron whispered to Angelina.

"No, just keep quiet for a few more hours," Angelina said. "Both of you," she added to Fleur.

"My lips are sealed," Fleur vowed as she turned back to help Molly, who had been too busy to take in the conversation which had taken place.

"Mine too," Ron promised as Angelina headed off to join her husband and son.

After checking that his mother and Fleur were managing with the remainder of the buffet, Ron wandered to the doorway and stood watching his family in the front room. All the adults were sitting around chatting, while the children were digging into the box of decorations, pulling out their favoured pieces. Just as Ron was feeling distinctly left out of the action, he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder and he turned to find a grinning Charlie behind him.

"Nice to see you, Ron," Charlie said, sounding like the first person aside from Molly who was genuinely pleased to see Ron.

"You too, Charlie," Ron returned. "I didn't know you were also home."

"I always come home for Christmas these days," Charlie replied with a shrug. "In fact, I try to get home as often as I can."

As if to prove just how often Charlie came home, little Freddie suddenly spotted him and squealing his name excitedly, went running into his arms. As Charlie entered the front room properly, all the other children flocked to him and the room was filled with happy cries of Uncle Charlie. It was clear to Ron that Charlie was a big hit with their nieces and nephews, and he only hoped that one day they would be as excited to see him.

"Ron, could you do me a favour and pop down to the village to get me some cranberries?" Molly called.

"Cranberries?" Ron queried, heading back into the kitchen.

"For the hot turkey rolls," Molly said. "I forget to get them to make my cranberry sauce."

"And what if I can't get cranberries?" Ron asked.

"I suppose you can get an already made jar, but I prefer to make my own," Molly replied with a slight frown.

"I'll see what I can do," Ron vowed, grabbing his jacket. In all honesty he was happy to escape for a while as it was proving hard to experience how he didn't fit into his own family any longer.

Heading down into the nearby muggle village, Ron took his time in locating some fresh cranberries. As much as he wanted to enjoy his holidays with his family, Ron had to admit that it was nice to have some space. He had a lot of making up to do over the next few hours, so some time to prepare was nice. Plus, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Ginny turned up with her family and Harry and Hermione arrived, and he knew it wouldn't be easy mingling with Malfoy and seeing his two best friends as a couple.

In the end, Ron was out nearly an hour before returning home with a large bagful of cranberries, which he handed to his mother. Immediately, Molly and Fleur started to make the cranberry sauce to complete the hot turkey sandwiches which were all that needed adding to the buffet.

"I think there's some people in the front room who would like to say hello," Molly remarked to Ron.

Guessing that either Ginny and her family, or Harry and Hermione had arrived, Ron headed into the front room. However, when he entered the front room, he found both families had arrived. Harry and Draco were sitting on the floor with the children, helping them sort the Christmas decorations for the tree, while Hermione and Ginny were sitting nearby watching the fun.

"Hi," Ron said, alerting everyone to his presence.

"Ron," Hermione greeted with a nod as she got to her feet. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Ron said, edging past Bill and embracing his old friend. "You're looking good."

"Thanks," Hermione chuckled. "You're not looking too bad yourself."

Smiling at Hermione, and silently thanking her for not making things too awkward, Ron moved onto Harry, who had also risen to his feet and greeted him with a hug.

"Nice to see you, mate," Harry said.

"You too," Ron returned with a grin, before he turned to Draco and held his hand out towards the blond. "Merry Christmas, Malfoy."

"Merry Christmas, Weasley," Draco replied, shaking hands with the wizard he had once detested.

"That's a relief, no hexes were thrown," George remarked, causing the adults, who had all been watching things intently, to chuckle.

"It's Christmas, you can't throw hexes at Christmas," Ron said with a slight smile.

"Thank Merlin, it's not Easter then," Draco drawled.

"Anything goes at Easter," Ron chuckled. "But seriously, Malfoy, no hard feelings. We're all family now and I just want us all to get on."

"You won't get any arguments from me," Draco said. "Do you want to help us sort the decorations? We're going to start decorating the tree soon."

"That would be good," Ron said, squeezing onto the floor beside the children.

"I don't think I can watch this," Hermione muttered as the first strings of tinsel were thrown on the tree.

"Not every tree has to be perfect, Hermione," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, it's fun for the kids to decorate the tree," Charlie laughed as he lifted Fred up to throw some tinsel on the top branches.

"My kids decorate our tree," Hermione protested.

"And then you use magic to fix it and make it perfect," Ginny pointed out.

"You don't, do you?" Bill asked with a frown.

"Of course she does, she's Hermione," Harry laughed. "Can you imagine Hermione without a perfectly decorated tree?"

"Not really," Bill admitted with a laugh. "That does sound like something she would do."

"You make me sound as if I don't know how to enjoy myself," Hermione huffed.

"We never said that," Harry said defensively. "You can be a perfectionist and still know how to have fun."

"Even if you do have to have a perfect Christmas tree," Draco laughed.

Sitting in the heart of his family, Ron finally started to feel at ease. The way everyone laughed and joked together was just like old times, and there didn't seem to be any sort of awkwardness caused by his presence. He was just hoping that by the end of the day he felt comfortable enough to join in the laughter as he'd already decided that he wanted to be part of the family again. He wanted to come home and be part of the Weasley clan once more.

Half an hour later the tree was fully decorated and it was time to put the star on top of the tree.

"Who wants to do the honours?" Arthur asked.

Instantly all the children started to beg for the top job, and Ron wondered how they would ever make a choice without ending up with a hoard of upset children.

"How about we ask Nana Molly?" Hermione suggested. "After all, she has been slaving in the kitchen all morning."

"Yeah, Nana Molly," Ruby cried happily as the other children cheered their agreement.

"Molly, you're needed in here," Arthur called.

When Molly came into the front room, everyone clapped and cheered as she placed the star on the top of the tree and Arthur flicked the lights on.

"Food is ready whenever we are," Molly announced.

"Actually before we eat, I've got presents for everyone," Ron announced as he got to his feet. "No-one go anywhere. I'll be right back."

With a grin on his face, Ron headed off to grab his presents so he could show his family how much he cared and how much he'd missed them. He was going to prove that he wanted to be part of the family, and that he had no issues with the fact his two best friends were together and his sister was married to a Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, Ron, someone's gone overboard," George laughed when Ron returned to the living room carrying several large bags stuffed with presents.

"I've got a lot to make up for," Ron said, finding a small space on the floor to put the bags down.

"You didn't have to do all this Ron," Molly said. "You're family. You don't need to spoil us."

"I wanted to," Ron said with a grin. "What's that muggle dude called who gives the kids presents?"

"Santa Clause," Harry supplied.

"Just call me Santa Ron," Ron chuckled as he dove into the first bag of gifts.

Since Ron hadn't been sure on the names of all his nieces of nephews, he'd sorted the bags so that a whole families presents were in one bag, and he'd used different paper to differentiate between the children's gifts. Bill's family were the first recipients of Ron's generosity, and once they were sure they could open their presents, the kids tore into their gifts.

"Thank you Ron," Bill said, smiling at his brother as his children whooped with joy at their unexpected presents.

"No probs," Ron grinned as he started dishing out the presents to Percy and his family.

George's family came next, followed by the presents for Molly and Arthur. And luckily, Ron had bought something for Charlie, even though he hadn't expected to see his brother. His plan had been to either send his present on in the New Year, or to even pay a flying visit to Romania. But as luck would have it, his brother was here to receive his gift in person.

By the time Ron dove into the last, and largest, bag of presents, everyone was watching with interest as the entire family knew that Ginny was the one who was taking Ron's return the hardest. Aware that everyone was watching, and hoping that the gifts he was about to give proved once and for all that he truly accepted what had changed since he'd been away, Ron plucked out Ruby's gift and handed it over to the excited little girl.

"And this is for you, Scorpius," he said, pulling Scorpius's present out of the bag. "And this is yours, Ginny," he added, handing his sister a parcel, not noticing the surprised looks on people's faces when he gave Scorpius a present. "And Malfoy," he continued, producing yet another present.

"Well this is unexpected," Draco drawled as the bafflement in the room grew.

"And one final one," Ron declared, removing an envelope from the bag. "This is for you and Harry, Hermione," he said, passing it over to his friend.

"Me and Harry?" Hermione frowned in confusion.

"And the kids," Ron clarified. "Sorry, I didn't know about your son. I should have remembered to ask, and I could have picked up a couple of little gifts for your kids."

"Wow, Nate, look," Scorpius suddenly cried excitedly, drawing everyone's attention to him and the large present he'd just opened.

"Wow, a quidditch pitch," Nate gasped. "It's so cool."

"Isn't everyone else going to open their presents?" Ron asked, suddenly aware that Ginny and Draco were still holding their gifts in their hands.

Obediently they both opened their presents, with Draco giving a low whistle as he took in the expensive limited edition bottle of fire-whiskey he'd just been presented with.

"I wasn't sure what exactly you drank, but I figured Ogdens was the best and you're the sort of bloke to drink the best," Ron remarked.

"I do like the best there is on offer," Draco admitted.

"And is the jumper alright for you?" Ron asked his sister.

"It's lovely," Ginny said, running her fingers over the soft material of the jumper. "I love Daphne's designs."

"Daphne?" Ron frowned, feeling the name was one he should know but at the moment he couldn't quite place.

"Dazzle is her fashion brand," Ginny answered.

"You know a fashion designer?" Ron questioned in surprise.

"Yes, but that's not important now," Ginny replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"No, what's important is that we all have a good Christmas," Ron declared. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving."

"Not so fast Ron," Ginny cautioned as Nate clamoured to his feet and trotted over to her.

"Does my new Uncle not like me?" he asked in a loud whisper. "I don't have a present."

"I think your Uncle Ron is a little bit confused," Ginny said soothingly.

"Uncle Ron?" Ron muttered.

"I think I see what's happened here," Ginny said, looking around to where Scorpius and Ruby were examining their new toys. "That day you arrived, Scorpius and Ruby were here."

"I know that," Ron said with a frown.

"I also mentioned I had a son and a daughter," Ginny continued.

"Oh, he's put Ruby and Scorpius together and come up with the wrong answer," Draco chuckled, the bottle in his hand suddenly making sense.

"You think I'm married to Draco and Scorpius and Ruby are our children, don't you?" Ginny asked her brother with a slight smirk.

"Aren't they?" Ron questioned, a sinking feeling starting to form in his stomach as he looked around the room and found everyone was watching him in bewilderment.

"Ruby is mine," Ginny said. "But my husband is Harry and my son is Nate."

"Oh," Ron muttered, gazing down at Nate without a present and feeling terrible for leaving out his nephew. "And Malfoy?" he whispered, glancing towards the blond wizard, who was sitting with a slight smirk on his lips.

"He's mine," Hermione supplied. "As are Scorpius and Lyra."

"You're not with Harry?" Ron checked, feeling stupid.

"Not last time we checked," Harry chuckled. "Why would you think we were together?"

"I saw you together at the shops, and I just presumed," Ron admitted quietly.

"I think you've done a lot of that since your return," Ginny chuckled. "Why didn't you just ask Mum what was going on? She would have explained everything."

"I'm an idiot," Ron muttered with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry."

Before anyone could react, he then turned and bolted from the room. For a second everyone sat silently, not knowing what to do, but coming to his senses, Harry jumped up and ran after his friend, calling his name. Minutes later, he came back shaking his head.

"He's gone," he sighed. "He just left before I could stop him."

"Idiot," Ginny snorted.

"Ginny, don't be so harsh on your brother, he was trying to do a nice thing," Molly scolded. "It wasn't his fault he got the wrong end of the stick."

"I didn't mean that," Ginny tutted. "Anyone can see the effort he's made, and the message he was sending. But he didn't have to run away."

"He was likely embarrassed," Arthur said. "Not to mention he must feel awful for leaving out Nate. Speaking of which. Nate, do you want to go and get some quidditch figures from the toy box and you and Scorpius can play with his new pitch."

"Go on," Ginny urged her son. "Scorpius, why don't you go with him."

Together the two boys went trotting off to grab some quidditch figures, but there was no denying the hurt on Nate's face.

"So what did we get, wife?" Harry teasingly asked Hermione, gesturing to the unopened envelope in her hands.

Opening the envelope, Hermione pulled out the voucher for the family photo shoot and showed it to Harry.

"Brill, you can bring your family and I can bring mine," Harry chuckled.

"I think it's time to eat," Molly said as the boys returned with some old quidditch figures. "Just remember to leave some for Ron."

"Will he even be back?" George asked.

"Of course," Molly replied, only she didn't sound too sure.

With the question of Ron's return hanging in the air, people grabbed some food and the festivities started again. The children were all happily playing with their presents, and even Nate seemed to have gotten over his disappointment of not getting a present from his new Uncle Ron.

"So what do you think Weasley thinks of us being together?" Draco asked his wife as he settled down beside her and Lyra, with a large plate of delicious food.

"I have no idea," Hermione replied with a shrug. "I just hope he doesn't cause trouble."

"Why would he?" Draco questioned. "When he thought I was married to his sister, he bought me an expensive bottle of fire-whiskey. So if I'm good enough for his sister, surely I'm good enough for you."

"Maybe he wanted you as a brother-in-law," Hermione teased. "Maybe he was thrilled to be related to the Malfoys."

"I doubt it," Draco snorted. "From where I was sitting, his gesture was to show he accepted things. It was a rather mature reaction, especially given how he used to be."

"It was until he ran off," Hermione pointed out. "That wasn't very mature."

"I guess that all depends why he ran off," Draco retorted.

"I never thought I would see the day you stuck up for Ron," Hermione laughed.

"What can I say, it's the festive spirit," Draco grinned, grabbing a quick kiss from his wife and handing over his plate. "I'm going for a drink, can I get you anything?"

"We're good," Hermione said, handing a sausage roll to her daughter, who happily wolfed it down.

Chuckling at his daughter, who held her hand out for another treat, Draco headed through to the kitchen for a drink. In the midst of pouring himself a drink, the back door opened and Ron entered carrying a large bag.

"Drink?" Draco asked the red-head.

"Not yet," Ron replied. "I've got some things to put right first."

Ron headed into the front room with Draco right behind him, and the second they entered the room, everyone fell silent.

"I was a fool, who should have asked before jumping to conclusions," he announced to the room. "But I guess I gave you all a good laugh."

"It was pretty funny," George admitted. "Especially when you thought Draco was our brother-in-law."

"Something I would have been perfectly okay with," Ron said, turning to Draco. "And I'm fine with you and Hermione."

"Really?" Hermione questioned, not sounding as though she quite believed him.

"Okay, fine might be a bit of an exaggeration," Ron admitted. "Truthfully, I'm still trying to get my head around it. I hadn't quite accepted he was married to Ginny, now I have to picture him with you."

"I don't think you have to go that far, Ron," Hermione chuckled. "Just accept that Draco and I are together and are happy."

"I can do that," Ron admitted with a nod. "I can now also finish handing out my Christmas gifts."

"That's why you vanished," Ginny remarked. "You went out to buy more presents."

"I did," Ron confirmed as he dove into his bag and pulled out his first gift. "Sorry it's not wrapped, Harry," he said, handing his brother-in-law a bottle of the same fire-whisky he'd bought for Draco.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I did," Ron said as he reached back into his bag and handed Hermione a bag containing a Dazzle scarf. He then gave Lyra a doll, and produced a second voucher for a family portrait. "Now both families can get their picture taken," he said with a smile.

"You really have gone overboard, Ron," Ginny said with an affectionate shake of her head.

"As I said earlier, I'm making up for lost time," Ron replied with a shrug as he turned back to his bag. "Nate, come over here," he called for his nephew. "I'm sorry I got confused," he said softly to the young boy. "But everything else in the bag is for you."

Delving into the bag, Nate pulled out a quidditch pitch like the one Scorpius had received. He then pulled out several packs of the figures that went with the pitch.

"Cool," Nate cried. "Thanks Uncle Ron. Come and look Scorp. I've got tons of players."

"Thank you Ron," Ginny said, hugging her brother. "I really am pleased you're back."

"So am I," Ron replied, tightly hugging his little sister. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"I rather think it will be," Molly agreed from where she was sitting, a large smile lighting up her face at the sight of all her family gathered round to enjoy Christmas together. And it only got better when George and Angelina announced their news, revealing that the following year the family would be even bigger.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N – Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed the story. I've got one more Xmas One-Shot to post on Monday and then I'm finished for the year.**


End file.
